Happist Moments 2: Ratchet and Mercury
by my-dear-fangirl
Summary: Sequel to 'Happiest Moments' Now that Chrona is born, Ami has been frequenting the plant. Much to Ami's irritation, two blond bombshells and a speedster are trying to  ruin her plan. And WHO is back? MercuryXRatchet
1. Thousand Miles

Chapter 1 The Start Of A Journey

'A Jouney Of A Thousand Miles begins with a single step' -Confucius

"Ami-Chan? Where are you off to?"

"I'm going to be receiving a college lecture Mom." Dr. Mizuno smiled knowingly at her daughter.

"Then why are you dressed up so nicely?" Ami blushed profusely and made a beeline for the door the small light blue sundress flitting along with her.

"I'll be late if I don't leave now Mom!" She half screeched, flustered beyond belief.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"Bumblebee what are you doing?" Prowl sighed.

"Ssshhhh...Jeez Prowl you're a ninja, Can't ya see I'm tryin' to get a look at this all stealthy-like!"

"And why is that?"

"Duh, Ratchet's got a thing for this one! DOC-BOT! A thing for a HUMAN!" Bumblebee stage whispered

"Strictly speaking, Ami Mizuno is Mercurian."

"Yeah, Well... Oh! Forget it! Just don't tell him I'm doing this Okay? I'm not gonna use this for like, ammo or anything, I'm really just curious...I know, shocker." Bee murmured annoyed at the surprise that just barely passed though Prowls expression.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"I suppose that's all that can be said in one lecture without keeping you here for solar-cycles." Ami stood up and bowed glancing at her watch and inwardly groaning, it was barely 3 o'clock, There went Step A...

"It was all very informative Ratchet-sensei. Thank you very much." As Ami moved to leave with a sigh at her plan failing,

"Wait." She turned to Ratchet in confusion and was well aware that if he could he would have blushed.

"Yes?"

"You're clearly going to be around here for awhile to make sure Chrona is alright, So Prime ordered I bring you on my rounds tonight." Ami smiled sweetly and turned for the door.

"Thank you very much then!"

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Setsuna looked toward Optimus as she placed Chrona in her car carrier.

"Why did you do that to Ratchet Prime-san?" Optimus gave her a small grin

"I just figured they'd need a reason to have a little bonding time."

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"Is Ami-chan really gonna be giving her all in this? FOR A BOY?"

"Yup! She's Planning on making him fall in love with Ami Mizuno, not Princess Amy. It's so unlike her..."

"I know, She must be really serious about this guy...We have to help out a little Usagi-chan!"

"Great idea Minako-chan! But we can't be too obvious! That would be bad and Ami-chan would get mad at us!" With a flourish of silver and orange light Sailors Venus and Moon teleported away.

**A/N:**

**This is just to get things started and to introduce the characters who will progress the plot the most.**

**Because I'm still working on stuff, I'm gonna be putting in a quote at the beginning of every chapter to get the creative juices flowing. Some will be proverbs, some will be song lyrics, and some will just be random stuff my friends have said. As long as it fits with what's going on in the story I don't care. **


	2. This way comes

Chapter 2- This way comes

_'By the pricking of my thumbs, something wicked this way comes.'-Witch2 Macbeth_

It was raining when it was nearing time for Ratchet and Ami's rounds. Ami had just finished a neck and neck Gears Of War face off against Bumblebee. Only winning by a tiny sliver of health, Bumblebee had grinned and claimed that she should come over more often so he'd have an actual opponent to go against.

Rosalyn had bashed him over the head with a tire for that.

Ami laughed meekly and leaned against the cement couch. Outwardly she was waiting patiently, inwardly, she was teeming with worry.

What if her plan failed, and he didn't want to see her again?

What if after this, he will only tolerate her presence when Chrona's well being depends on it?

What if he figured out her plan?

Ami suddenly felt very dizzy.

"'Cmon Amy, we don't have all night." Ami jumped and noticed Ratchet glancing at her with his usual semi-scowl.

She flinched at his words.

Not the clipped tone of his voice, but at the fact that he called her Amy.

Ami sighed and quickly transformed before hopping into his vehicle mode.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"So, can we trust your silence?" Sailor Venus gave a smirk

"As long as I get first know on what happens, as well as accompanying the reconnaissance stakeouts." Bumblebee mirrored the grin with one of his own

"Deal." The senshi of love smiled and shook hands with the yellow speedster. Sailor Moon tilted her head and tugged on the bow of the other blonde to get her attention.

"-What did you two agree on Minako-chan?-"

"-Bumblebee-kun will help us make sure Ami-chan and Medic-bot-san WILL be together!-"

"Yay!...Um... Thank...You...Bumblebee-kun...?" Sailor moon bit off the unfamiliar language making her praise sound like a question. So Bumblebee took care not to accidentally confuse the princess.

"Your welcome..."

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

She'd been waiting for so, so, long.

A chance.

A time to take control once more.

She'd thought that when Galaxia decided to bring their bodies back that she'd see her in there and bring her out, but instead she just put her light side under mind control.

Ima Onuzim, also known as Dark Mercury, had almost given up hope. Then when Mercury had started to remember the Silver Millenium, when she started to remember her lost love, Ima had an idea. It seemed that she had given up at the idea of them having a chance, back then, and even now that she knows he's still alive. Ima has noticed that every time Ami had told herself this, her will power died a little more. Oh, sure, her counterpart is trying to bring that wall up again by attempting to win him back, but that will be futile.

Oh, yes. Dark Mercury was coming out again. She would make sure of it.

**Remember what I said about this being a comedy? I lied, and the same goes for the multiple oneshots idea. I've been watching PGSM, and I simply _had_ to put Darkery in. So... cheers! **


End file.
